supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time (The Great Return)
Time is the oldest, or the second oldest, Primordial Being and the Answer to "When Everything starts" as well as the creator of Zeitbereich, the Time Imperators and Time Arcounts . Biography According to Time, before the first second, there was just infinite and eternal darkness everywhere, it's why every Primordial Beings found very difficult to know who is older between Time and Erebus as the latter's concept was here before but he took form after the birth of the former . Time existed before all and sees the birth of Erebus, God, Death, Chaos and Destruction, he sees the creation of Nature by God and try to create a world, he creates Zeitbereich and at the same time, his scythe, he sees the creation of the Prime Demons by Destruction . Several Years after, God creates the Primordial Beasts and they create their specie, Erebus decided to create and take the blood of a Flyer, a Djinn, a Levian and a Golem and mix them to create a black substance, he uses his powers to make a body for the black substance, he named it Eve . When God ask to Erebus to destroy Eve, The Darkness refuses and corrupt Leviathan Ziz and Behemoth, Iblis, due to being in Zeitbereich, isn't corrupted, due to the Primordial Beasts having a link with all their children, all the Levians, the Flyers and the Golems are also corrupted by Erebus, Time says to God to create other things . God creates the Seven Archangels and fight his older brother, Time don't participate to the war . Time go in his world until the creation of Humans, he quits his world and observs the changes . Personnality Time is very ponctuate and hates retardes, ironically, he is quite lazy and is usually late, he can be very kind with his brothers and admits his family was disfonctionnal, he thinks Erebus didn't have to corrupt God's creation but he also thinks God didn't have to order Eve's death . He loves his children and his descendants, he very likes the first Djinn, Iblis, and usually invits him in Zeitbereich, as Iblis' asking, he tryed to uncorrupt Leviathan, Ziz and Behemoth and didn't success to . Powers and Abilities * Highest-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Time can do anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangels-Level entities . * Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Time is stronger than anything other of his brothers . ** Super Speed : Time can move faster than anything else except his brothers . ** Super Stamina : Time don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : As long as time exists, Time is immortal *** Immunity : Time is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt and to the Archangel Blades, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything, in fact, the only thing he don't know are their brothers's thoughts . ** Precognition : Time can see at will the past, the present and the future . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than his brothers . ** Time Manipulation : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will the Time, according to God, the seconds flow to the rhythm of his heartbeat . *** Time Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced by his concept . ** ''Creation/Corruption/Destruction'' : He can create, corrupt and destroy anything . * ''Scythe Mastery'' : Time is an expert in the numerous using of his Scythe . Equipment Time Sons Tablet : He bears the tablet who can make stronger his sons . His Scythe : He have his scythe . Weaknesses Beings * ''His brothers'' : Time can only be heavily hurted by his brothers, he can be killed by two of his brothers. * ''Nature'' : Nature can moderatly hurt him . * ''Primordial Beasts-Level Entities'' : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can slightly hurt him . * ''Archangels-Level Entities'' : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can very slightly hurt him . Weapons * ''His 'Brothers' Primordial Weapons'' : The first weapons can, for a time, kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt a Primordial Being . Other * Seals made by their brothers : They can be trapped by their brothers, Erebus was trapped in the Mark of Cain . * Less of Concept : Time can be hurted if his concept is almost nonexistant . * Time Paradoxes : Time feels pain if almost all the Timelines have major Time Paradoxes . Gallery Father Time L&D.jpg|Time's human form Fafnir3.jpg|Time's Spiritual Form Category:Higher Beings Category:The Great Return Category:Fanon Characters Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species Category:Males Category:Primordial Beings